The most common type of septic system used in the United States consists of a septic tank and some form of secondary treatment system, usually a subsurface seepage system also known as a field absorption system. The septic tanks used in this type of septic system use anaerobic bacteria to break down waste, a process which causes large particles of waste and sludge to remain within the septic tank or secondary treatment system. Such a system is called an anaerobic system. Another method by which septic systems break down waste introduces forced air into the septic tank through a diffuser system which causes aerobic bacteria to proliferate in the septic tank and septic system. Such a system is called an aerobic system. In either type of system, anaerobic or aerobic, the processed liquid waste, also called effluent, exits the septic tank through an outlet baffle or a filter assembly and enters into the secondary treatment system where the treatment process continues. An outlet baffle is a mechanism designed to simultaneously enable the discharge of effluent from the septic tank, while limiting the discharge of large particles of waste and sludge from the septic tank. A filter assembly is an outlet baffle that incorporates some type of filter to further restrict the discharge of large particles of waste and sludge. Both outlet baffles and filters exist in a variety of different diameters to meet the particular specifications of various septic systems. A filter can be removed from the filter assembly and cleaned or replaced as needed.
Some aerobic systems employ a clarifier zone or a settling compartment for the purpose of allowing waste particles to settle away from the inlet of the outlet baffle or filter assembly after the waste particles have been broken down by both aerobic action and movement caused by the introduction of air into the septic tank. Single compartment septic tanks that have been converted to use the aerobic process do not have a clarifier zone or settling compartment, and therefore, those moving waste particles can be forced to enter into the inlet of the outlet baffle or the filter assembly by introducing air into the system with an air pump.
Effluent, the processed fluid which exits the septic tank through the outlet baffle or filter assembly, can contain waste particles having a high level of coliform or E. coli bacteria. Further, the filter inside the filter assembly can become clogged because of the forced air movement of waste particles associated with the aerobic process, resulting in a back-up of sewage inside the residence or building being served by the septic system. The claimed invention improves upon the outlet baffles and filter assemblies in the prior art by introducing forced air from an air pump directly at the inlet of the outlet baffle or filter assembly. The introduction of forced air at the inlet of the outlet baffle or filter assembly greatly restricts the ability of waste particles to enter the-outlet baffle or filter assembly. The introduction of air simultaneously forces those waste particles away from the outlet baffle or filter assembly. The claimed invention utilizes this process to increase the productivity of the septic system by reducing the number of waste particles entering the outlet baffle or filter assembly. This process results in a reduction in the discharge of coliform and E. coli bacteria as well as oil, grease, settable solids and suspended solids, thereby reducing the frequency with which the filter must be cleaned or replaced.
The low pressure area produced by introducing air around and near the inlet of the outlet baffle or filter assembly redirects any waste particles away from the discharge point where the particles are recirculated by the aerobic action process until such waste particles are broken down into very small particles eliminating the need for a clarifier compartment or a settling compartment used in conventional aerobic systems.
The particle recirculator can be added to existing septic tanks and septic systems by attaching the particle recirculator to the existing outlet baffle or filter assembly at two connection points, or by a single vertically elongated connection point. If the existing septic system already has an air pump for aerobic action, then the particle recirculator can utilize this existing air pump to deliver air to the inlet of the outlet baffle or filter assembly.
The particle recirculator can also be incorporated into a new septic system and the outlet baffle or filter assembly that would accompany a new system. Accordingly, the particle recirculator can by manufactured in conjunction with the outlet baffle or filter assembly to create a unified piece. A unified piece can be created by injection molding or other molding techniques.